Johan Liebert
Johan Liebert is the main antagonist in the manga Monster and its anime version. Origin Johan Liebert's origin is shrouded in mystery. When he was just a young boy, he was wandering the border of Germany with his twin sister, Anna. They were both discovered half-starved, and dying. They were taken to two separate orphanages, Anna to Orphanage 47, and Johan to Kinderheim 511. Kinderheim 511 was a horrid place where children were treated like criminals and experimented on in an attempt by the government to create perfect soldiers. One day, Johan led a revolt in the institution, and got fifty people to kill each other by simply "tossing an oil rag into a fire." Johan's mentors had always nurtured Johan's skill for manipulating others with no conscience. However, when confronted, they claimed that Johan was already a "monster" when he first came to the orphanage. The details of how his mind came to be so twisted are still unknown. Personality Johan is a sociopath. He has no conscience, whatsoever, and revels in human suffering. The only two people he refuses to kill are his sister, Anna, and the doctor that saved his life, Dr. Kenzo Tenma. It was theorized that he has two personalities in his mind. One that likes to commit murder, and one that tries to stop the murders. The evil personality is the dominant one, and the other has yet to be physically seen. His sister once described Johan as being "absolute evil." He is cruel and unfriendly, but pretends to be polite and empathetic to hide his true colors. He is also charismatic. Similar Villains All of Johan's characteristics are similar to Michio Yuki, the main protagonist of MW. They were once innocent kids, but turned insane when affected by secret military experiments. They are also experts at manipulating people, have ambitions to end the world, try to commit suicide by cop, and they also cross-dress. Johan Liebert is also in some respects similar to Shogo Makishima of Psycho-Pass, in as much as both men are master manipulators who often manipulate other people into killing for them, but are more than capable of doing the deed themselves if necessary. He's also similar to another villain, Dwayne Pipe. Both are charismatic, psychopathic mass murderers, being the antithesis of the main heroes (Dr. Kenzo Tenma and Dr. Alan Probe respectively). Their antithesis had saved their lives more than once, and both Johan and Dwayne tried to break them and ruin their lives, with zero success. Goals Johan has stated that his one true goal is to be the last one alive when the world ends. But in reality, his goal is to commit the "perfect suicide", dying without leaving behind any evidence of his existence, except possibly Dr. Tenma's memories of him. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mass Murderer Category:Anarchist Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Nameless Villains Category:Leader Category:Nemesis Category:Sociopaths Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Gunmen Category:Fearmongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Nihilists Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Warmonger Category:Terrorists Category:Brainwashers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Male Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Christs Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Warlords Category:Complete Monster Category:Child Murderer Category:Outright Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Brother of hero Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Siblings Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Liars